Animals
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Didn't matter that they weren't supposed to be together. Not when they felt as strongly as they did. Dotty. OneShot.


_So this is a challenge from _geea2 _and you guys are in for a treat with the rest of the challenge :) Anyway, I started with one idea for this story and it just kinda morphed into something else, but I hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry, girls, for posting a day early. Going out tonight and probably won't be back til Sunday! I apologize for any mistakes made. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song. Characters wise, I would be in bed with Vin. Song wise, there would be a different video. _

_So what you trying to do to me  
><em>_It's like we can't stop, we're enemies  
><em>_But we get along when I'm inside you  
><em>_You're like a drug that's killing me  
><em>_I cut you out entirely  
><em>_But I get so high when I'm inside you_

_Yeah you can start over you can run free  
><em>_You can find other fish in the sea  
><em>_You can pretend it's meant to be  
><em>_But you can't stay away from me  
><em>_I can still hear you making that sound  
><em>_Taking me down rolling on the ground  
><em>_You can pretend that it was me  
><em>_But no_

_Baby, I'm preying on you tonight  
><em>_Hunt you down; eat you alive  
><em>_Just like animals  
><em>_Animals  
><em>_Like animals_

She look fucking gorgeous standing there, her hair a mess around her face as the wind whipped at her. Owen Shaw was next to her, head bowed slightly as he spoke to Johnny Tran. He was reaching out to her, his hand grasping her arm and tugging her closer, but she just shot him a clearly disgusted look and pulled away, taking a few steps away to stand next to Riley Hicks. He grinned at her blatant disregard for the obvious 'leader' of her crew, her shoulders tense as she turned her back on him.

"You're up next, man," Vince Martin grinned over at Dominic Toretto. "You ready for this?"

"Pretty boy is hardly competition," Dom rolled his eyes as Johnny slid into his car and turned over the engine.

"See you in the winners circle, man," Leon Eppes grinned, leaning against his car and puffing on his cigarette. Dom won, although only by several inches. Johnny's driving was getting better, clearly he was getting tips from somewhere. He was surrounded by people, his sister grinning next to her boyfriend and two racer skanks ducking under his arms. But his eyes lifted above their heads, looking around for her, skimming the crowds for the Latina.

She was gone, her 1971 Jensen Interceptor missing.

* * *

><p>"Dom! Dom, where are you going?" Mia Toretto raised her eyebrows as she took in her brothers appearance. He was wearing jeans, a grey shirt and his signature red leather jacket. He smelt pretty good too.<p>

"Out," Dom replied shortly, pushing open the front door and walking down the driveway to his car. She was all that he was thinking about as he pressed his foot down on the accelerator. The line for the club Code was long, almost winding around the corner of the building. Dom surpassed it, slapping palms for Hector Elvarez who was a bouncer, and walking into the club. It was packed from wall to wall, girls in barely there in dresses, guys with slicked back hair pulling drunk girls into their arms. But none of these girls were who he was looking for. He pushed his way through the crowd, making his way to the bar, and then he grinned to himself.

There she was.

Sitting at the bar, with a tumbler of bourbon in her hand as she glared out at the dancing throng of people. She was wearing a denim mini skirt, a red shirt and a black leather jacket, her hair loose and tumbling around her face.

"I'll have what she's having," Dom shouted over the music to the bartender, nodding in Letty's direction. Letty didn't even spare him a glance as she continued to people watch. One of her fingers was tapping against her tumbler to the beat of the music. He paid for his drink and then sidled closer to her, leaning back on his elbows and pretending to be interested in any of the other people in the club. He really wasn't. There was only one girl in the whole building who even piqued on his rader. "How long you planning on making me wait?"

"However long it took for you dumbass pick up line," Letty replied, still not turning her head in his direction.

"Who needs a pick up line when I know you're coming home with me anyway," Dom smirked. He saw her eyebrow raise a small smile on the corner of her gorgeous lips but that was the only reaction he got. It was promising, though, so he moved just a little bit closer so that he was only hair-breadth away from her.

"Fuck off, man," Letty warned, although there was a teasing lilt to her voice. Dom didn't move for a good few minutes, almost a whole song, just standing next to her. This was something that he had to do for her, wait it out, until she was ready. Sometimes he was lucky and could get her attention straight away. Sometimes he lucked out completely and went without. Tonight, though, with the way she was throwing back her bourbon, it looked like he was going to get some. She got horny when she was drinking.

* * *

><p>"How much longer do you think we're going to be able to do this?" Letty asked, rolling over and puffing on her cigarette. Dom looked down at her, at her breasts on full display, her flat stomach taunt. He chewed down on his lower lip before reaching out and snatching the cigarette from her mouth, stubbing it out in her ash tray. "Hey," she protested half-heartedly.<p>

"Disgusting habit," he noted. She shrugged, tucking her hands behind her head.

"I see that little kid on your team puffing all the time," she pointed out.

"His name is Jesse," Dom told her, climbing on to the bed and straddling her. His body started reacting the instant he came into contact with her and he knew that the same went for her. "And I don't have to make out with him."

"So it's my breath that you're really complaining about?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Dom considered her for a moment before shaking his head slightly, leaning forward.

"Not complaining about anything, babe," he murmured as his lips brushed over hers. "You're perfect."

* * *

><p>"Where were you last night?" Owen asked gruffly, glancing across the hood of Letty's car. The Latina looked up at him and then back down at her car, fiddling under the front of the hood and popping it up. She continued to ignore him as she checked the oil and the water on her baby, before his hand came down and covered hers, squeezing her fingers hard until she was forced to turn and look at him. "I don't like being ignored, Letty."<p>

"I was out," Letty replied evenly. "I don't report back to you."

"If you're part of my team, you do," Owen stated. Letty's eyes narrowed. She pulled at her hand, trying to tug it free. Owen's grip just tightened and he jerked her closer. "You running around with Toretto again?" Her eyes flashed as his head dipped down, his angry eyes leveling with her own and sending a jolt down her spine. "I know you were fucking him last year. You decided to go back to him? Am I not enough for you anymore?" He released her hand with force, sending her spinning backwards against the hood of her car.

"We aren't _together_, Owen," she spat. "We never have been."

"If you're part of this team," the anger in Owen's voice was barely controlled. "You don't go spreading your legs for the opposition."

* * *

><p>Things had never been easy between Dom and Letty given they were meant to be enemies. But things just somehow got harder. They didn't stay in contact very well, neither of them were the kind that had their phones on them at all times. There meetings would be in the back of clubs, or her apartment, or when they all took off from the races and one one followed the other. They weren't exactly planned out, but they happened at least once a week. It had been almost a month since he had been alone with her and his agitation was clear. Everyone in his family was feeling it, more than once he and Vince had almost come to blows and Mia was spending more and more nights at her boyfriends house. They were walking on egg shells around him, not knowing what would set him off or what it was that he was so upset about. It was late one Sunday night he broke into her apartment, waiting in the living room for her to come home. He had to wait almost an hour before he heard raised voices outside. It was clearly Owen and Letty, and Dom had to clench his fists to stop himself from going to the door and throwing it open when he heard Owen swearing at his girl. Then the door opened and Letty stepped inside and spun around to face the leader of her team.<p>

"Leave me alone, Owen," Letty spat out. "I'm over your shit."

"Don't you slam that door, Letty—" being Letty, she closed the door hard, flicking over the lock and then leaning against the door, letting out a long breath of air. Dom stood up slowly, trying not to panic her, but she heard his movement and spun around, her movements like lightning, a piece pointed straight at him.

"Whoah, Let," Dom held up his hands. Letty narrowed her eyes in the dark, making out his shape and growling under her breath.

"Fucking hell, Dom," Letty muttered, dropping her gun and flicking the safety back on. She put it down on the side table and ran a hand through her hair. "What are you doing here? You haven't picked up on the hint that I don't want to see you?"

"No," Dom shook his head, closing the distance between them quickly. "I haven't, actually."

"I'm not in the mood for this, Dom," Letty's voice was low.

"Well, you know what?" His own voice was raising. "We've been doing this for almost two years. There's never been anything said about being exclusive but after the first few months, I've never been with anyone else. So when you decide to go cold turkey on me, you better be up front—no hints."

"Okay then!" Letty threw her hands up. "This is _over_, Dominic! Whatever the fuck this was, is done." Dom's eyes were narrow and the corner of his mouth tightened. "I can't deal with you, and Owen, and the rest of the team, I just can't _do_ it—" the panic in her voice was coming through clearly and Dom suddenly reached forward and cupped her face, pulling her in to a deep kiss. The familiarity of her mouth against his after so long made his whole body react, and he had to force himself not to invade the delicious cavern with his tongue. He finally pulled back from her, both of them breathing deeply.

"Baby," his voice was rough with love. "Tell me what I can do to help." Her eyes shone and she shook her head.

"There's nothing you can do, Dom," Letty sighed. "This shit is too much for me."

"Why?" He asked, his hands still firmly on her face. "Why can't you just leave them, come with me—with us?"

"Would you just leave your family?" Letty asked. "They're the only ones I've been with for the past six years."

"My team doesn't swear at me, and threaten me," Dom's voice was hard. "I've heard the things that Owen says to you, and I know that you're not the kinda girl to just take that. So why do you stay?" Letty didn't have an answer, and she finally ripped herself away from him and stalked into her bedroom. She pulled off her leather jacket and dumped it on the ground, sitting on the edge of her bed, resting her elbows on her knees. Dom followed more slowly, leaning against the door-frame and looking at the petite Latina. Her shoulders were slumped forward and she was breathing heavily. He came over to her, sitting down on the bed behind her and pulling her into his arms. Her body shook and he laid them down, circling an arm around her waist and holding her tight against his hard body.

* * *

><p>"I can't let you go, Let," Dom whispered. Letty groaned as his fingers bit into the soft skin of her ass. He forced her to roll her hips forward, controlling her movements, making her go slow and draw out the orgasm that was building steadily in her stomach. "Letty," his fingers tracing down the crack of her ass, brushing her back entrance and making her stomach muscles tighten. He thrust up firmly against her and she let out a throaty moan. "I'm not letting you cum until you tell me you understand." When her eyes opened, they were filled with a mixture of spite and desire. "Tell me, Letty."<p>

"I know what you're saying, Dom," Letty gasped out. She tried to roll her hips against his but he was holding her steady. She let out a growl, one of her hands lashing out to grab his forearm, nails digging into his flesh. "_Dom_. I need you as much you need me. Is that what you want to hear?" She growled at him and a smile pulled at the side of his mouth.

"Exactly," he conceded, his hands releasing her hips, allowing her to ride them into oblivion.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck is he doing here?" Leon Eppes tossed an oily rag to the ground. Owen stormed into the garage, flanked by Ivory Wishowski and Klaus Bennett. Vince, Leon and Jesse Lomas were on their feet instantly, Dom and Brian bringing up the five boys, meeting Owen and his two minions.<p>

"What do you want, Shaw?" Dom's baritone voice echoed throughout the garage.

"Where is she?" Owen's growled.

"Who?" Vince snapped.

"Leticia!" Klaus snapped back.

"Who the fuck is Leticia? And why the fuck would we know where she is?" Leon narrowed his eyes.

"You lost one of your followers?" Jesse teased. "They realize what a douchebag you were?"

"Toretto knows exactly who I'm talking about," Owen replied, his voice even as he stared at the Cuban in front of him. His team shot him curious glances but then went back to glaring at Owen, Ivory and Klaus. They might not know what was going on, but they were standing behind their leader, just as they always would. Dom took two steps closer, so that he was nose-to-nose with the slightly taller man.

"If Letty got away from you, then why the hell would I help you get her back? Getting away from you is the best thing she's ever done," Dom answered.

"So you do know where she's gone?" Owen smirked, shaking his head.

"Letty?" Jesse's voice was soft and confused. "The racer chick?"

"Where is she?" Owen repeated.

"Go to hell."

* * *

><p>"The Dominican Republic?" Dom repeated, his eyes flashing with disbelief. Letty licked her lower lip before nodding. "You want to go to the Dominican Republic?"<p>

"Want," Letty repeated. "Need." She took in a deep breath through her nose. "It would be best for me to get some space. From Owen and the crew, from LA...I love the DR. It was where I was brought up." Dom rubbed a hand over his head and sat down on his bed next to Letty. "Space is always good. Gives perspective."

"There something you need perspective on something?" Dom asked with a raised eyebrow. Letty fixed him with a stare.

"The longest relationship I've had has been with a guy I've never been in public with," she stated. "I really don't think that's healthy."

"Healthy relationship's are boring," Dom quipped. He reached out for her, tangling his hand in her hair and pulling her in close to him. She rolled her eyes, her mouth in a firm line. "Baby," his voice was quiet, his eyes going tender, melting her stomach despite the determination that was still written on her face. "Stay here. With me. With my family. God, I told Mia about you over eighteen months ago. I'm pretty sure she told Brian—"

"You told your sister?" Letty asked.

"She knew something was up when girls stopped appearing in my room," Dom shrugged. "Plus, when you realize you're completely obsessed with the girl of your dreams, you want to tell someone about it." Letty's face softened.

"Obsessions are unhealthy," she murmured.

She was gone the next morning.

* * *

><p>She was still smoking.<p>

Four months down the track and she still hadn't kicked that habit.

He could smell it from down the hallway as he made his way into the house.

Dom had given her three months to have her 'space' before he had started looking for her. It wasn't that the DR was a big place, but he hadn't wanted to spook her by asking around and flashing her photo in bars. But here he was, in a tiny batch near the ocean that was apparently rented for the next three months, all paid for in advance. There wasn't a car in sight, but then there was a small shed that had a padlock on attatched to the batch that was big enough to hide one of her babies. As soon as he stepped into the house, though, the smell of cigarette and jasmine filled his nose and he knew that he had found her, her scent was not something he would ever forget.

"Leticia," Dom stated. The Latina turned around, her curves accentuated by the white string bikini she was wearing. Her eyes flared as she took him in.

"Dominic," Letty replied.

"Told ya I'd find you, baby."

_Let me know what you think._


End file.
